


The reason is you

by BlueTulips



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel moves in with Alberto as an arrangement to save Paula from being legally moved to a foster home. Memory of her controversial love tale with Spain's biggest robber,  Sergio, keeps her going.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 32
Kudos: 96





	1. Back to square one

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for some angst. This is a very short story about Raquel and. Sergio spending time apart after the first heist.

Raquel Murillo, a name that has gained popularity for many infamous reasons; a name that has become my biggest burden now. The Royal Mint heist changed lives drastically; the thieves became millionaires whereas the government fell on its face. Some earned work promotions for remarkable efforts, while I was fired and practically pushed out by the neck. Back then, I was proud of myself for falling in love with the nicest man and for supporting a robbery that fought this system. To some extent, I still am. But, things are radically different for me as well. After the heist, I was out of job and eventually out of money. The only thing I had left was a bad reputation, which isn’t exactly the quality that was alluring to potential employers. By employers I mean, even the manager at the gas station was disgusted to see my face. Everywhere I walked, I felt people point, stare and murmur to themselves. I still went anyway. Spending years humiliated by my own husband, made me immune to opinion of faceless strangers. My incredible mother generously offered her pension to feed us and keep a roof over our heads. Yet, it was not sufficient to convince a bunch of hypocritical judges that I was a capable parent. 

On the other side, my sister decided to leave Spain for a career change and Alberto's insecurity challenged the long distance relationship. His ego was too big to follow the woman and his balls were too small to break up. Hence, my sister did the honours and left him. The only person who suffered from all of this, was my baby, Paula. I gave up on convincing her that her father was a bad person. I wasn’t technically an award winning mother, either. When Laura left the country, it somehow occurred to Paula that her parents would get back together. My financial situation caught the eye of a cruel judge and we were called in for a custody case. Thankfully, the judge was not ready to hand Paula over to her abusive father. But, hell broke lose when the judgment decided to send Paula to a foster care home, instead. I remember fainting and begging them to re-consider. To my surprise, Alberto was in tears too. Paula stood cluelessly clenching her doll. When they explained it to her, she sobbed against my chest pleading not to send her away. 

***

_“I won’t go, Mamma. Please... I will be good.. I will eat all vegetables and do anything you ask me to...”, Paula assumed it was her fault._

  
_“Paula, cariño...look at me...”_

_She looked at me with big swollen eyes, “Please mamma.. I will study well... won’t watch TV... please..”_

_Alberto came to my rescue, which was again very shocking. He was a new man since the judgement. He hugged Paula, held my hand and tried to console the child, our child._

_“Please papa.... Don’t send me away.. I don’t want new parents... I only love you both.. please... there must be a way..”, Paula pushed us to think._

_There was one way, Alberto and I exchanged looks._

_“Cariño, I promise we will figure it out.. You are not going anywhere..We won’t allow it..”, Raquel wiped her eyes and assured._

_“Paula, mi vida, Mamma and I will fix this.. We promise..”, Alberto promised._

***

This was the first thing we agreed without arguments in several years. Leaving Paula with my mother, Alberto and I met at a cafe. We decided to live together and be a healthy family for our child’s sake. My mother was heartbroken when I told her about the judgement. She suggested ideas to stop it, but to her horror, the only thing that would work is an arrangement that Alberto and I previously decided. 

  
***

_“But, Hija.. I don’t want you to live with him..You said it yourself, he is an abusive bastard.”, Marivi worried caressing her daughter’s stressed face._

_“It is the only way, Mamma. I can’t lose Paula. We can’t..”, Raquel sighed. “We will live like roommates, we won’t share the same room, even. We will just be Paula’s parents...”_

_“Or, maybe you can ask the other guy to help you ?”, Marivi proposed..”That Salva.. Sergio...”_

_Raquel shook her head, “I don’t know where he is or what he would be doing now... And, please let’s not talk about him....”_

  
_“Alright, Alright.. But, keep that in the back of your head. Keep your heart open for him, for the day he finds you..”_

  
***

Unfortunately, as heroic as it was to fight for my daughter, I was also an ungrateful heartless daughter who left her mother in a senior care, a place she never wanted to go. Of course, my mother did not express any concerns about moving into a senior home. Paula was upset she can’t live with my Abuela. But, she can’t have it all. I packed my things and kept it with Paula’s bags. My child wept as she hugged her abuela goodbye, but Mamma kept a strong face for all of us. She is certainly the strongest amongst the Murillo women. I left her at home for a while, to drop Paula and our things at Alberto’s house. When I returned she had taken off all the sticky notes knowing she won’t be needing them anymore. That was her way of bidding farewell to our home. When I turned the engine on, I saw her glance at our home for one last time. We both kept quiet throughout the ride. The care centre was a lot nicer than we expected. I helped my mother set her room, but before I could realise, it was time for me to leave. I avoided her eyes, kept a smiling face, hugged her, but she is my mother, she read me loud and clear. 

***

_“No, don’t do that..”, Marvi scolded her broken daughter._

_Raquel frowned holding her tears._

_“You are stabbing yourself with guilt! Stop!”_

_“Mamma, I am so sorry..”, Raquel sobbed and landed on her knees begging her mother’s forgiveness._

_Marivi joined her on the floor to hold her._

_“Mamma, I know you don’t want this..”, Raquel cried. “I am so so sorry for leaving you here..”_

_“Raquel, mija, I know you did everything you could to avoid this..”, Marivi held her to her chest like she used to do when Raquel was a child. “This facility is very nice. You promised me that you would visit every weekend, didn’t you ?”_

_Raquel sniffed and nodded, “I will bring Paula, too.”_

_“See! I already feel better..”, Marivi smiled positively. “I am more worried about you being in the same house a that man...”_

_“I will take care of that, Mamma. I will be careful..Don’t worry..”_

_“You must promise to kick him hard if he gets close to you, you hear me ?”_

_Raquel nodded. “It won’t go that far, Mamma. We are just two parents living under a roof..”_

_Marivi shook her head, “I will never understand that arrangement..”_

_Raquel giggled._

  
_“Take all the money you need from my pension account. I don’t want my child depending on that bastard for money. I can even move to a cheaper care centre, if we run out of money, don’t worry about me.”_

_Raquel shook her head attempting to refuse her mother’s proposal. This home was safe and comfortable, the least, Raquel could do after everything her mother did for her._

_“Raquel, look at me.”, Marivi caught her attention. “Apply for jobs. No job is a bad job, you can’t stay at that house for too long. Keep your eyes open for any signs from Salva, because I am sure he will come for you..”_

_Raquel chuckled. “His name is Sergio, Mamma. And, yes, I will keep a watch..”._

***

I drove home, alone in my car, teary eyed thinking about my mother, her words. The only way I could get out of my situation is by finding a decent job or even two jobs. I kept my willpower and promised myself that I won’t let my family down. My mother and daughter deserve better. I deserve better. Once I reached home, I called a realtor to put my house on sale and also the bank to notify them about my lack of funds to pay the mortgage. Bidding goodbye to that house was the hardest. My home - my first investment; this was the first place I came when my marriage blew; the place where Paula was born; the place where I was promised a future with this shy bearded man, Sergio, my Sergio.

As I entered Alberto’s house, my ex-marital home, the vibe was different. It was nothing like my house. It was new, awkward and uncomfortable. He had set up Paula’s room by the time I arrived and left my luggage in the guest room. We ordered take-out, watched a movie with Paula and put her to sleep together. We barely did all of that when we were actually married. Surely, Paula was on cloud nine getting all the love from her parents. I wished Alberto a very good night and retired. His bedroom, unfortunately, reminded me of a sour past, triggered things I did not want to remember. I dragged my self to the guest room which to my pleasant surprise, was crystal clean. I cannot believe Alberto did that preparation for my arrival. He really wanted this for his child, I thought. He only hated me. And, that feeling was mutual. 

As I sat in my new room, I realised that we have had fights in each room in this house. I clearly remember the spots where I endured his hits. This guest room where I sat at night crying to myself when things got very painful. But, those memories won’t help now. Quickly shifting my thoughts to Sergio was my way to cope from such dark places.   
I unpacked my clothes and took a shower, my hopeless attempt to cleanse my soul, but it did not work. I fished out the blanket that I had brought from home; the one Sergio and I made love. I never washed it, since. Initially, I was angry, so I didn’t touch it. Then, I missed him, so I kept sniffing it and crying on it. There were times I had a full conversation with that blanket. But, now I am just holding on to a memory that seemed very far from my reach. It has been four months since he left. At this point this is just a dirty blanket that was unhygienic to use, but I couldn’t care less. I am used to sleeping in my undies, but now I was not home, so I chose a decently covering pyjama for my own safety. Moreover, before I moved in, Alberto evidently mentioned that he was not mildly interested in me. As if I wanted him near me. Apparently, my ‘ _itch_ ’ made him feel vulnerable as a man, so he had me admit verbally that I won’t attempt to get in his pants. And, I did. I uttered the words he needed to hear to make him feel ‘ _safe_ ’, because that is how much I love Paula. 

_‘Thank god, Raquel.’_ he chuckled. _‘I was afraid you might have other intentions. I don’t believe in going back to what’s already broken._ ’, he said. I implicitly rolled my eyes knowing I had no ‘ _intentions_ ’ with him, let alone any man, other than just the one. In fact, the only reason I sleep peacefully is by forcing myself to dive into a dream land where Sergio and I are cuddling by the beach. The thought of feeling his hands around me is the only thing that kept me sane for so long and it was the power to keep me alive longer. The only time I actually get to think about him is when I sleep and when I wake up. Rest of the time, I deal with my chaotic life. I fell asleep keeping my mother’s advice in mind, _‘Keep your eyes open for any signs from Salva’._ But, the more I expected a sign from him, the more difficult it was to fall asleep. Pining over man is not like me. But, Sergio had that effect on me. I wondered if I had the same effect on him, if I occupied his mind as much as he did. Was he too rich to be bothered by my memory ? I sat by the window, listening to something that played on the radio which felt relevant to me, 

_“I’ve found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you”_  



	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio's side of the story!

My lifelong vision came true the moment I escaped the hangar. Physically, I was free from a fleet of cops, but my heart was under arrest by one particularly beautiful cop, Raquel Murillo. She occupied my mental capacity since the moment I fell for her. Somehow, amidst the heist chaos, I assumed she was going to travel with me, however, I ended up alone in the ship. Correction, the band was. with me, but I still felt lonely. Not only did I lose my brother, but I had also let the love of my life slip between my fingers and take the fall for me. For the first couple of days, I sat by himself staring at the ocean and silently mourning my brother’s death. Andres was my last living family. His demise left me orphaned. The barrels of money had no significance as I was going to return to an empty home. Loneliness was no more my best friend. I was not an inept nerd, anymore. She erased that part of my character and filled it with her precious company. The band celebrated when the ship reached international waters. They all toasted. I raised my glass as a formality. I was in no mood to celebrate. Nairobi and Helsinki brought me food and drinks while I hid in my cabin. Denver shared his ways of coping with loss. I truly appreciated his gesture, however, the young man was not my medicine. Only she was. When the gang parted ways with a heavy hearted farewell, I stopped my tears and remained the mature brave pillar they needed me to be. Reluctantly, they let go of each other knowing they would never meet again. It was in the last part of my journey, where I faced with the curse of solitude. It was, then, when I completely broke down. A loud cry followed by a flood of tears as I repeatedly heard his brother’s declaration, ‘I love you so much, little brother. Don’t ever forget that’. I never got a chance to say that I loved him or thank him for everything. I hated the heist, I resented victory. Success meant nothing when I stood alone. 

Having her own my thoughts was my favourite addiction. Her smile, her soft lips, her shy posture, scrunched nose and mild snores, I missed it all. I regret chaining here to the ceiling. I worried if I left her bruised. I knew her quite well to guess that she wouldn’t have got herself a bruise cream or taken care of the wounds. _**‘Estoy Contigo’**_ , she promised. I was an idiot to doubt her despite the solid truth her eyes exhibited. The teeth marks on the back of my palm disappeared, but the memory of our final intense kiss was our homage. I confirmed that she was not detained by the police. But, knew nothing more. What would she be doing right now ? Did she miss me as much as I miss her ? Was she happy that. I was gone ? Did she see the postcards ? Maybe it’s too soon. 

From the day I reached Palawan, a destination she chose for our future, I kept a low profile. I mostly stayed home, checked on my gang, deposited my money in a safe and rested well. I did not bother buying too many furniture, as I wanted the house to be decorated as per her will, if and when she decides to come. I enjoyed dwelling in my own world, cooking basic pasta and eggs, walking by the beach and reading by the shore. I longed for the day I could walk the shore with her, make love to her again. I impatiently waited for the chaos in Madrid to settle down. Only, then I could get in touch with my allies and learn about her well being. I wonder what she told her mother and her daughter. I feared if Alberto was giving her too much trouble. 

Finally the day came. 

***

_“Marseille..”_

_“Professor, my little boy..”, Marseille answered in a monotonic tone. “How are you ?”_

_Sergio hummed._

_“I am really sorry about, Andres.”, his voice broke._

_“Me too.”, Sergio teared up._

_“Look, his blessings are always with you. He loved you and cared for you. It is important to remember him that way..”_

_“Thanks, Marseille.”_

***

He was my brother’s best friend. Andres had these group of reliable friends, whom he asked me to get in touch with whenever I needed something and he was not around. I never imagined that this day would come very soon. The last time I saw Marseille was in Andres’s last wedding to this red headed intimidating woman, Tatiana. Since, then, we hadn’t spoke unless it was work related. Andres took care of all the social interactions, knowing I wouldn’t be comfortable with it. I didn’t have to explain much about Raquel to this insightful hitman. He understood my love for her with the concern in my voice. 

***  
 _“You finally found love, huh! I am so proud.”, Marseille smiled. “What do you need to know ?”_

_“I need to know if she was okay, healthy and happy.”_

***

It took Marseille two days to get back to me. Two long days. I am usually a patient man, but when it comes to Raquel and her wellness, I lose my calm. Despite giving him her residential address, I wondered what took so long. 

When Marseille got back to me, his words were utterly devastating. My heart shattered to hear about Paula’s custody judgement. But, it was the information that followed it, that crushed my heart. 

***

_“Marseille, Are you sure it’s Alberto Vicuña she is living with ?”_

_“Yes, Professor. She has moved in with him for the sake of her child.”_

_Sergio panicked. “What about her mother ?”_

***

‘ ** _I will never go to a nursing home. Raquel is quiet but she loves me.._ ’,** I remember the words on Marivi’s confident post it. A loving mother has been failed in this mess, I grunted in frustration. But, deep down it all came down to Raquel’s safety. I feared if she was stuck in that home. I wanted to see pictures of her and read her face. I wished to see her exhibit one sign of discomfort and I would burn Spain down. I will not let my idealism stand in the way between Raquel and her wellbeing. But, if she was really happy and if I truly loved her, thought it hurt to think, I knew I must let her go. 

Helplessly, I asked Marseille for yet another confirmation.

***

_“I am asking you once again, is it not Angel Rubio or literally anyone else ?”_

_Marseille frowned annoyed with his distrust. “No, she is with Alberto. They are working on their failed marriage as far as I heard.”_

_“There is absolutely no way, it’s true. I know Raquel.”_

_“Look, Professor, I am sorry you are disappointed. But, your lady has moved on. I saw them in the supermarket. She looked fine, more than fine.”_

_“Not a chance!!”, Sergio argued in denial._

_Marseille kept a respectful silence._

_“I need to see it.”_

_“What ?”_

_“Marseille, I need pictures of Raquel around that man. I need see for myself that she is happy..”_

_“It is going to hurt...”, Marseille warned._  
***

I, put himself in Raquel’s shoes. Would I go back to an abusive partner and work on a failed marriage ? No. What if my child is at stake ? I would still explore alternate ways. The last thing I would do is expose my child to the abuse that still haunts me. What if I was forced to do it, because there was no other way ? What if it all happened too soon that I did not have the time to think straight ? 

Marseille sent me a fax of the judgement and her financial statement. I reviewed them in detail and it put an end to my quest. The police department refused to pay her pension savings for her fifteen year service. They, also, hadn’t paid her final salary. The last amount she received from the government was before the heist. Raquel’s other savings were tied up with her mortgage, so it wasn’t accessible to her.I, also, learnt with rage that people were too pissed with her to give her a simple daily wage job. This probably caught the judge’s eyes. I, proceed, to read the judgement. It doesn’t look rigged. It is rather a very reasonable straight forward judge who saw them as two screwed up parents; the father had the financial background to provide for the child, while the other mother had immense love and neither of them wanted to live together. Hence, fostering was seen as an option for the child’s security. I couldn’t really blame the judge; I would have done the same if I wasn’t emotionally connected to them. 

My study supported my theories. Raquel did not have the time or money to think straight. Alberto, who was now single, was her only option to save her child. I regretted not thinking about her financial demands and leaving her with a big bundle of cash. I wasn’t such a meticulous planner I thought I was, after all. I left the woman I love to suffer. 

***

_“Professor ?”_

_“Marseille, I have transferred some cash to your private account. Use that and buy Raquel’s house.”, Sergio instructed. Once the bank releases her savings, she would have some relief. In addition to that, he instructed Marseille to pay a price higher than the house’s sale amount, so that the profit would reach Raquel, too._

_“Consider it done.”_

_“Also, I need you to follow her at least for a week, report her daily routine, capture pictures of her with that man and Paula..”_

_Marseille hung up with a heavy sigh conveying his sympathy for the desperate lover._

***

I can proudly claim that my plans almost never fail. They slip, they have casualties, but always works till I reach the goal. I am confident that the plan to contact Raquel would work, too. But, somehow nervous and anxious. The house sale went as planned, Raquel got her profit. I haven’t been able to contact Marseille as often as I wanted as I heard Spain was crazily hunting for the Professor. I made secure line arrangements to speak with him every week. 

While Marseille pursued his assignment, I researched ways for me to travel to Spain or bring Raquel and her family to me. 

***

_“Marseille.. talk to me..”, I answered in the first ring._

_“She is fine. Still lives with that man, though.”, he informed regretfully._

_“Screw that. What does her day look like ?”_

_“With the profit from the apartment sale, she brought her mother out of that home to a small rented apartment and hired a care-taker. Her mother lives in the parallel street to her house.”_

_“What apartment ? We can speak to the landlord to reduce the rent...”, Sergio hurried._

_“Already done. “, the man interrupted. He explained how he approached the landlord with a deal and also pointed Raquel to a cheap care-taker. Of course, Sergio would have to pay the remaining amount, but that’s no problem._

  
_“Great work!”, Sergio smiled for the first time._

_The hitman ignored his credit. “She works for a broadband company. Smart woman, Professor!! She realised that her face was the problem, so she decided to work behind a telephone as a customer service agent..”_

_“Pay ?”_

_“Average monthly pay with benefits. I reviewed her contract, it looks good.”, he replied. “I even called the service care to speak to her. She sounds happy..”_

_“That’s how customer care agents are supposed to sound, Marseille. We can’t assume anything ..It only means she is good at her job like always..”_

  
_Marseille curled his lips. “With this amount, she must be able to live by herself, but she still chose to live with her husband. What must we assume of that ?”, he challenged arrogantly._

_“Ex-husband.”, Sergio corrected him irritably and avoided the next half of his question. “What about her day ?”_

_“She comes out of the house at 8AM, delivers breakfast and lunch for her mother, drops her child at school, goes to work.”_

_Sergio hummed asking for more._

_“Sadly, her workplace is near the Royal Mint, so she crosses it everyday. I have seen her stare at it, often.”_

_Sergio’s heart broke to imagine what she must go through to constantly be reminded of the heist._

_“I, also, passes the Hanoi intentionally, but never goes inside. She usually sits on the park bench to have lunch.”_

_“Does she have friends ?”_

_“Nope. She just comes there by herself, puts on her earphones, reads a book and eats in peace. As far as I know she doesn’t have friends at work. She met Inspector Rubio at a cafe, but nobody else.”_

_“Okay, continue.”, Sergio got jealous of everyone being able to see her except him._

_“In the evening, she goes home, cooks dinner, brings it to her mother, chats with her and she comes back home with Paula. Then, she waits for her husband to come home and they have dinner together. ..”_

_“Ex-husband!!!”, Sergio gritted. “Wait, who brings Paula back from school ?”_

_“The care-taker. Paula, Marvin and the care-taker spend evening together until Raquel reaches home.”_

_“The care-taker is someone we know ?”_

_“Oh, it’s Tatiana !”_

_“Wha- ?”, Sergio choked upon hearing his sister-in-law’s name._

_“Tatiana. Andres’s fifth wife!”_

_“What the fuck is she doing there? What did you tell her ?”, Sergio became nervous. His last conversation with Tatina to inform about his brother’s demise left her in pieces. He did send Berlin’s share of the money to all his wives and children, but Tatiana was pissed at Sergio for being reckless._

_“Just that you were in love like a blinded fool. She practically jumped to help.”, Marseille shrugged. “Paula and Tatiana get along well, too.”_

_“Marseille, I need you to drop hints about me to remind Raquel that I am still with her..”_

_“Professor, I would review those pictures that I sent, before that. She seems happy with her husband. Despite her financial stability, she still lives with him”, the hitman reminded._

_“Just follow my orders.”_

_Marseille grondin frustration._

_“I, also, need you to find an apartment closer to her house. Keep it ready for my arrival. I am coming to Spain.”_

_Marseille rushed to warn him about the security risks, but the adamant man hung up._

***

I couldn’t be more grateful to Marseille for fixing half of Raquel’s problems. Yet, there was one unresolved question. Her choice to stay with Alberto. Marseille sent me pictures of Raquel at various locations; her eating lunch, walking with Paula, meeting with Angel and a few with Alberto. In all those pictures she had a smile on her face looking calm and content. Of course, anyone would infer that she was happy. But, I am not just anyone. I am Sergio Marquina, the man who is madly in love with her, all of her. Marseille only noticed her smile, but I always see beyond her explicit and most convincing features. 

In all those pictures, her smile was the same, but her body indicated a key difference. The pictures with Paula and Angel, she looked casual and free, while the one with Alberto she slightly stiffened. 

**_‘One day he raised his voice...’_ **

That day in the Hanoi, I heard her voice shake, but her body was stiff. 

**‘That’s where I got my first hit, then the second, then the third, finally my divorce..’**

When she spoke about physical abuse, she chuckled sadly, but shoulder clenched to protect herself from falling apart in front of a stranger. That’s the woman I see in those pictures with Alberto; the woman holding it together for her own pride. The picture of her hugging Angel, her palms were pressed warmly on his shoulder blades. Whereas, the picture where Alberto kissed her cheeks before leaving her, her fists were clenched, despite her wide smile. 

One might think I am crazy to risk my life for a negligible body language sign. But, if there is a one millionth chance of Raquel being held against her will, I liked to think that she would confide in me and not anyone else. I am not a perfect man. I am deeply flawed. But, there is one mistake I will never make and that is letting that bastard come near my love and her family. It has been six months since the heist and I left her in deep shit. By the time, I got information about her, it was already too late. Since then, I spend every minute regretting why I did not leave her a bag of cash, why did I let her leave the hangar or why didn’t I take her with me when I escaped. I expected her to be suspended, demoted and not permanently removed from her post. A judge reviewing their case was nowhere close to the list of troubles I imagined for her. This is my fault and I need to be there to fix it. 

Without further delays, I called my overseas security team and ask them to find safe ways for me to reach Spain. **‘I am coming for you Raquel’** , I murmured to myself and wished we had some telepathic connection. 

Having realised that, I am not an obsessive lover, either. If I know that she is genuinely happy with the man she chose to spend her life, I will happily walk away giving her my best will and wishes. I would never hold our five day long relationship against her. She is a free independent woman. After everything she has been through, it is only fair and respectful if I let her be.   



	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel's sitution in a glimpse

10”0’ 0”N 0”E 118”50’, my mantra, my prayer, since the day I discovered the postcards in that stupid book I rarely read. When Sergio left he did not just leave with the cash, he took a big chunk of me. I think about him almost all day everyday that I feel like a horny teenager. Well, living with Alberto, Sergio is the only hope I have. The day I identified the co-ordinates was not romantic as I imagined it would be. It was an evening after Alberto and I put Paula to sleep and, went to our rooms. I fell asleep, instantly, but I was disturbed by the sudden mention of my name in one of his phone calls. Listening to him brag about his heroic move to save his ex-marital family to my sister, just to get back at her, made me gag. My sleep drifted away that I decided to read a book, the book. I almost had a panic attack the moment I saw the hidden co-ordinates. Here I was sitting in the guest room of a police officer and unveiling the location of the most wanted criminal, the love of my life. I did not know if I should smile, cry or be nervous. So, I did all of it. I cried because there is no way I could reach him. I cursed him for not leaving a phone number or e-mail along with the co-ordinates. But, one can’t really blame the man after I beat him up for declaring his love. Then, I smiled, well, blushed like I was bitten by a love bug. After a long euphoric moment, I finally allowed myself a panic attack. ‘ _ **Estoy Contigo**_ ’ I promised, and, this is not how I fail him. I memorised the location and then coloured them with a permanent marker as damage control. 

Paula and I loved Sundays, the day we visit my mother. Thankfully, Alberto is with his buddies for Sunday lunch, giving us a lot of time. I wake up early, cook breakfast, wave a happy goodbye to Alberto, then get the house to myself. Paula and I cook something my mother likes and have lunch with her. God bless my mother for all the positivity she holds. She, despite being lonely in that senior home, always makes us feel better about our day. 

***

Watching Paula trying to climb a tree, Marivi scanned her daughter’s eyes.

“Mamma, is everything okay ?”, Raquel furrowed noticing the sudden attention.

“Yes, Yes, ummm.. is everything okay at home ?”, Marivi asked. 

Raquel nodded affirmatively.

“Hija, is he treating you well ?”

***

I was about to tell my mother that I get treated like a medieval maid. It started off with me expressing my gratitude to him by cooking meals and keeping the place clean. Eventually, it was assumed to be my duty. I wake up, make breakfast, listen to him complain about the food for which I apologise saying I will try next time. But, nothing I do would ever make him happy. It has always been this way since our marriage - me constantly failing to earn his satisfaction. While I pack his lunch, I hear more lectures how my lack of self control put me in this situation and also listen to him brag about his jolting career. What hurts more is that he has so many cool cop stories to tell Paula, while I look like a loser with no social value. Once I drop Paula in school, I walk to job agencies, shops and literally everywhere trying to find people who would hire me. Sadly, there were only rejections. In the evening I pick Paula from school, take her to the park, help her with her homework, make dinner and wait for Alberto. It is like being married to him even after the divorce. 

***

“Of course, Mamma.”, Raquel lied with a happy smile.

“Hija, if there is anything, you can talk to me..”

Raquel nodded with a casual shrug. “Absolutely.”

“How’s the job search going ?”, her mother asked.

“Nowhere. I am still Spain’s most hated bitch..”

“Don’t call yourself that..”, the elderly woman scolded. “Cariño, people are entitled to their opinions, but only you know the truth..”

Raquel sighed. 

“About that man ?”

“Mamma, please let’s not speak about him..”

***

A reminder about Sergio is the last thing I needed. Alberto manages to bring his name into the most random conversations, knowing it would make me feel bitter. And, he won every time. Speaking about Sergio, lights a spark that no-one can see because I keep it hidden. ‘If only you knew how to control that itch of yours’, Alberto once said and it felt like a stab. The thing with Sergio was not an itch. Almost everyone in Spain saw it as a horny divorce inspector being used by a robber, but only we knew the truth. Thankfully, my mother understood and never asked about him anymore. 

The first good news I received in several months was that there was a buyer for my house. And, in fact, they are willing to pay a higher price because they ‘loved’ the house. Normally, I would doubt the deal, but now I could really use the cash. While the deal was in progress, I searched my neighbourhood to find an apartment for my mother. I got lucky again, because, I found a cheap, but a very nice one very close to me. That week was also the first time, my heart fluttered after being reminded about Sergio through little incidents. 

***

Raquel answered the door to spot a tall blonde man dressed in a red overall. The first impression of the man dug very old memories. She slept many nights fantasising about Sergio dressed in the red mono doing wet things to her. 

“Hello, Miss.”, the man smirked.

“Yes ?”

“Would you have a phone charger ? Err.. My battery died ?”, Marseille asked recreating a memory for her. “I was driving nearby and my phone died, I need it for the GPS.”

“Umm, Sure.”, Raquel accepted as he seemed genuine. 

  
The man walked-in, handed her the phone. A Dali painting on his phone wallpaper caused her to startle. Was this a sign her mother asked her to keep her eyes open to ?Did Sergio send some guy to check on her ? Her heart sung happily, but she wondered if he knew she was with Alberto. “Umm, Do you know this painting ?” 

Marseille nodded. “Salvador. Salvador Dali, Miss.. Great artist.”

“I know.”, Raquel chuckled sadly and plugged in the charger. 

“I will wait outside, would you call me when the phone is powered a little ?”

“Oh, It’s okay. It’s chilly outside. You can sit here..”, she pointed at an empty chair and even poured him some hot tea. 

How kind, Marseille thought. Good choice, boy, he appreciated Sergio in his mind. “What do you do, Miss ?”

“Err, my name is Raquel...”, Raquel smiled slightly. “And, my husband works for the police.. I do nothing... Err.. I am looking for a job, still.”

Marseille nodded.

  
“What about you ?”, she asked him back.

“Me, I am Marseille, I mostly drive cabs, but I also help some elderly in the community to find good care takers.”, he answered as he rehearsed. 

Was he named after a city ? Her mind ran through the possibilities of him being connected to the Professor, but soon felt stupid about finding signs in everything. Instead, she smiled gratefully for getting lucky yet another time. She has been on the internet trying to find a good care-taker, but couldn’t really find a reliable one. “Umm.. Would you help me find one too ? My mother, she has Alziemers.”

“Absolutely.”, Marseille pretended to think for a long moment and replied, “I might actually know this lady who is not too expensive.”

“Really ?!”, Raquel shrieked. 

  
“She can even spend the day and night, if you grant her a bed...”

“That would be no problem at all.”, Raquel smiled widely and shrugged. 

  
***

When everything was sorted out, I decided to inform Alberto and Paula. My little one squealed in joy for her Abuela’s return. But, Alberto looked like he swallowed a bug.

***

“Is everything okay ?”, Raquel asked as soon as Paula left the table to start preparing for her grandmother’s welcome. 

Alberto growled. “You didn’t tell me you had the money ?”

“I wanted to wait till it settled down..”, she explained softly.

“And, you din’t think you owe me money ?”

Raquel swallowed with wide eyes shifting uncomfortably on the chair. It was his house, after all. Of course, she must pay him for stay and food. 

He continued to spat more insults. “I save our daughter’s life because you couldn’t keep your knees closed. He fucked you and left you to rot. The least you can do is not freeload of the guy who works so hard to fix your damn mess.”

***

Married to Alberto formerly, I got used to the occasional insults coming my way. While he continued to remind me of the slut that I was, I kept my face hung and thought of Salva, Sergio, the man who always respected like a gorgeous goddess. It was not what Sergio did, but the way he looked at me with so much adoration. It was not a horny itch, it was love, warmth and tenderness between us. When Alberto was finally done vomiting his anger, I calmly replied by saying ‘Please tell me how much I should pay you.’. It did not shock me when he said he wanted me to pay for Paula’s share as well. That night I crashed in bed and let my tears flow freely. I, even, cursed Sergio for allowing me to live in this situation. I knew it was not his fault, but putting it on him took the pressure off me. 

Despite all that domestic disgrace, I counted my blessings. First the sale, then the new apartment and now Marseille helped me find a nice care-taker; she is a nice red-head woman, Tatiana. Mamma was excited to leave the care centre, finally. She was not too explicit about it, but I could tell she was thrilled to get out of that place. This is the first time, after a very long gap, my life was a turned positive. Ever since her Abuela moved next to our house, Paula only came home when it was time for dinner. The crazy duo loved spending time together and I loved seeing them happy. 

Alberto restricted her from spending the nights with my mother. But, this was not the fight I wanted to have, especially not at this time. I still had no job, no life and he reminded me about it constantly. Paula’s absence gave him a bigger opportunity to be more inappropriate. I occasionally have his huge figure ‘accidentally’ run into me, brushing my breasts. Several other ‘accidents’ include him walking into by room without a knock or pat my ass while I am in the kitchen. 

‘You are useless in the kitchen, but damn I forgot how hot you look. You sister can never match with that..’, he said and scanned from my neck down. I knew he was drunk, hence I diverted pre-cautiously, ‘Dinner is ready.’. Later that night, he bragged about having a sexy ‘cook’ in his house to my sister. I cried and cursed Sergio more. My life went back to the days were I was voiceless and humiliated constantly. Thanks to Sergio! I feel disgusted that I accept his insults with gratitude as he is the reason why I still have Paula. I kept telling myself to stay thankful that I was not bruised. But, what I didn’t foresee is that verbal abuse causes psychological trauma that were equally painful bruises. But, Alberto was clever this time. He did not strike at the beginning. He was like a leech stuck to the back of my leg. His actions were so subtle that I did not realise that I was being drained until it was too late. Now, I am just a woman, a maid as he calls it, in his house feeling worthless and numb. I don’t feel things anymore and that is a perfect way to survive each and every minute. 

Somehow having my mother nearby gave the courage to actually advocate for a job rejection. It was at this broadband company I had applied to. It was a desk job and interactions with people were via phone. The company rejected me just by seeing my name, so I fought back. And, guess what ? I finally bagged a job! I ran home and hugged my mother tight.

***

“See, a sign that everything is going to work out...”, Marivi blurted ignoring Tatiana in the room. “Soon, you are going to find your man and make love like there is no tomorrow...”

“MAMMA!”, Raquel eyed as a warning, but Marivi was in her blissful ignorance. 

Tatiana was a cheerful and independent spirit, while Raquel was dark and damaged. But, despite her shitty life, the care taker always made Raquel smile. She rarely asked personal questions and gave the Murillo women their privacy, when they needed. She was great with her mother that Marivi assumed she was Laura. 

***

Though I scolded my mother for mentioning him, I blushed silently. I spent countless days and nights, dreaming about our reunion. Only the thought of us kissing, makes my knees weak. It has been many months since he left, but he still had that effect on me. Often in the shower, while I think about him, my fingers, unconsciously, travel between my legs and stimulate my clit the way he would do. When I am with him, I am not just physically naked, my soul is naked too. I trust him enough to show everything that I have buried. 

Going to work, is a big relief after such a long struggle. But, sadly I pass the Royal Mint every day. The place has earned more tourist ever since the heist. One day, I stood outside the Mint, staring at the windows, recollecting the day, I stood at the same spot, shattered, after I found out about Angel’s accident. I wish some robber had shot me, then. At least, I would have died like a war hero. But, later that day I had Sergio waiting for me at home, holding me in his embrace, fixing the cracks I bore and making me feel required. God, I really need that hug right now. I want him to send me some message that he knows where I am and he is coming for me, soon. ‘ _ **Continue fighting, love. I will be there.**_ ’, I imagined him say. 

My routine is the same, expect I spend seven hours in an office. At work, at the first few weeks, I felt people stare, point and whisper. None of them had the courage to be direct with me. They still don’t. I made it a point not to make friends with any of them. I go in, do my job and get out when I have clocked my time. For lunch, I walk by the ‘Hanoi’, intentionally. Crossing that place still makes my heart flutter and smile. Eating at the Hanoi would be a nice nostalgic moment, however, I am not the same woman who walked into this cafe, back then. So, I decided to carry a book, some music and eat at the park bench. One time, I saw Suaraz jog by the park. I slowed down when he saw me. I am not why me being alive was such a huge surprise. I smiled politely, but he responded with a smirk and continued. We were such good friends, but now he is too angry to acknowledge my presence. 

I kept checked on Angel’s health, via messages, only because he is still good friend. What happened in Cercedilla, ended in Cercedilla. 

***

“Hola, Raquel.”, Angel joined me in the park bench at lunch. “How are you ?”, he sighed. 

“Good. How are you feeling ?”, Raquel enquired about his health.

“I am great. Thanks for checking on me, constantly.”, her friend smiled warmly. “Err... Err... “, he stammered.

Raquel furrowed curiously.

“I joined the force, Raquel.”, he informed avoiding her eyes. “Err... As the head inspector.”

“You got promoted! That’s great!!”, she patted his shoulders

“Well, your role was empty, so they filled it up with me...”, he casually shrugged like it was not an achievement.

“But, you really deserve it, Angel. Congratulations. I am very happy for you...”, Raquel was truly happy for getting his life back together. “I hope they aren’t too hard on you, for your association with me... ?”

  
“Let’s just say, your name is prohibited inside the station..”, he answered sadly. “I am so sorry...”

“Don’t be. I expected that... kinda deserve it to..”, Raquel sighed. “I am sorry for everything I put you through, Angel...”, she rested her head on his shoulders.

  
He embraced her into a side hug. “Raquel, you are my partner for 15 years. It was my job to have your back.... as a friend.”  


She sniffed, wiped her tears, “Screw that. Tell me. How’s things at home ? How’s Mari Carmen ?”

Angel looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head, “We are in the process of separating...”

“I am really sorry, Angel.”, she lifted her head and apologised. 

“It’s about time, we did..But, I don’t want to talk about it.”

They remained in a comfortable silence for a while. They forgot their history and remained two friends seated on a bench eating lunch together. 

  
“Raquel, can I ask you something ?”

Raquel hummed. 

“What’s this thing with Alberto ?”

“We are just living together for Paula’s sake, after some judge decided that it was best to send my kid to a foster home...”

  
“Raquel, do you really want to be in the same roof as that bastard ?”

She kept quiet. 

“Is he treating you well ?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”, she replied.

Angel understood from her answer. “Did you hear anything from him ?”

Raquel furrowed offended by his question. “Are you trying to close the heist and get a bigger promotion, Angel ?”

“God no.”, he rushed to clear the misconception. “I just wanted to know how far away is your happiness ?”

She sighed. “I don’t know.. but really really far , I think.. I don’t want to talk about it..”

He hummed and left a respectful silence as they watched some kids play by the park. “Raquel, I am here for you, for anything you need.. If Alberto troubles you, you have a personal cop, a friend, at your service...”

  
“Thank you, Angel. Anytime you need to talk, about the divorce or anything, you have me...”, she replied.

When they were ready to part, he hugged her and said the golden words, “ _Estoy Contigo, Raquel.._ ”

  
***

Meeting Angel was soothing, but that was not the ‘ _Estoy Contigo_ ’ I longed to hear. The man whose assurance I needed, is in some island, unaware of my life. Of course, Alberto had to share his opinions about my meeting later that evening, but by now I had already gotten used to the slut shaming, so I kept my silence as always. My monthly pay was credited this week, and I planned to speak with Alberto about payments and moving out. Thankfully, I was not alone in this plan.

***

“Mamma ?”, Raquel heard her baby knock the door softly.

“Mija, come in!”, she patted her bed. “Did you have a nightmare, cariño ?”, she caressed Paula’s hair as the girl netted in her chest. 

Paula shook her head. “No, I was waiting for Papa to fall asleep, so that I can speak to you...”

Raquel began to panic. Was he bothering her baby ? “Cariño, what’s going on ? You know you can tell Mamma anything!”

“Does Papi love you, Mamma ?”

Raquel furrowed in confusion. 

“Like he loved Tia, does he love you ? Are you both dating ?”

Raquel decided to be honest. “I am sorry, darling. No. We are not together. But, we love you very much, so we decided to live together and take care of you...”

Paula sighed, but Raquel couldn’t tell if she was happy or sad. 

“And, you love Salva ?”

“I do.”, Raquel answered.

“He loves you ?”

“He does.”, Raquel smiled. 

“Where is he ?”, Paula pulled herself from her mother’s chest and looked interrogatively. 

Raquel thought for the right answer. She knew Sergio’s location, she was going to try and contact him anyways. She was only waiting for her job to settle down. “He.. He is on a mission.. like a project... he will be back when he is done...”

Paula accepted and moved on to her next question, “And, you have a job now ?”

Raquel understood that her child was getting somewhere with her questions and decided to be patient. “Yes, I do darling..”

“So, can we go home ?”, she jumped on her mother’s lap and asked with a wide smile.

Raquel’s frown got deeper, “Mi amor, what’s is wrong ? Do you not want to stay with papi ? Cariño, tell me what’s wrong ?”

“I want to go home, Mamma.”, Paula lowered her eyes sadly. 

“Is Papi bothering you ?”, Raquel tried to hit a nerve, but only missed.

Paula shook her head and furrowed. “No, he is okay. But, I miss our home..”

Raquel sighed sadly, “Hija, remember Mami went into money problems ?”

Paula nodded.

“I had to sell the house for money..”

Paula furrowed. “But, Abuela is still in it ?!”

“Ah, that’s a rented house...”

“it is still home..”, Paula argued. 

It was then Raquel comprehended that her little girl was not referring to their old house, but her home, any building, with her Abuela. 

“I want to live with Abuela and you...”, Paula clarified. “I like Papi, but I only like to visit him, but not live here.”, she spilled it loud and clear for her mother to understand. 

***  
My baby feels unsettled in this house as much as I did. Surely the lack of freedom and rights in this house contributed to the way we both felt. Back at my mother’s house, we laughed and joked, whereas, in Alberto’s house, there were strict behaviour rules that we must abide. Paula, is a free spirit, just like my mother, so caging her would not work. I used to be a happy soul, too, until I met Alberto. Recently, during some of my visits, I noticed that my mother kept scanning my face, hands and neck for scars, as we spoke. I did tell her she needn’t worry, but she refused to accept my answers. I wonder if Paula heard some conversation between her parents and decided to ask her Abuela for help. 

***

“Mamma, would you stop staring ? I am fine.”, Raquel shrugged.

“Fine... Fine... I just worry..”, Marivi rolled her eyes.

Raquel chuckled and left her shortly to get some tea.

“She worried about you during all her lucid times..”, Tatiana informed.

“I know.”, Raquel nodded. “There is nothing to worry...” 

“Really ?”, the red woman intervened for the first time, since she has been here.

Raquel furrowed annoyed with her interference. 

“I am glad if it is...”, Tatiana shrugged. She, then, pulled some cards from her pocket and sighed, “What eh nerd...”

“Sorry ?”

“Oh, It’s just my boyfriend is travelling some Asian islands. We have only been apart for like a month and the dramatic man keeps sending me postcards..”, Tatiana showed her some cards with pictures of the ocean.

 _ **‘You would cross the ocean with a mother, a daughter and grandmother ?’**_ , she recalled bitterly.

“What kind of a nerd would send postcards in this century ?”

My nerd would, Raquel thought. She had recently shredded the postcards in her office bin to erase the evidence from Alberto’s house. She felt silly, but she was indeed attached to the cards sentimentally, but had to let it go. 

***

Unintentionally, Tatiana had reminded me about Sergio. I have no shame in admitting that I miss the man I only knew for five days. I am, also, mad at him for letting me drown. But, I will bottle all those emotions and explode on him, when that nerd decides to drag his lazy ass and find me. Now that my child has made it evident that she didn’t want to stay here and that I have enough funds to pay Alberto for his intermediate support, I decided to speak with him. 

***

“What do you mean ?”, he grunted not looking away from his files. 

Raquel stayed outside his room hesitantly awaiting to be invited inside. “I am very grateful for your help during a very tough time. But now that I have a job, Paula and I could move to my mother’s apartment. It would mean you could finally live a life free from our burden. Of course, I will pay you for everything...”

  
Alberto stood up from his desk, looked at her with a smirk and invited her to the room. Raquel swallowed and entered as calm as she could. “Do you think I run an asylum here ?”

Raquel shook her head and tried to explain, but he interrupted.

“Your ‘job’ was approved by my department. The company called us for a background check. I had to sign papers saying you don’t have any involvements with that terrorist. So, don’t you dare be proud of your little accomplishment.”

Raquel began to shake internally. 

The man approached her coldly. He opened the security app on his phone and pointed it to her. Her eyes opened in shock, her throat dried, her heart pounded as she stared at a video of her mastrubating in the shower and exhaling Sergio’s name. “Listen to me, princess..”, he shuffled her hair and clenched it ends. “I got used to having you here. I get fed, I come to a clean home and only I decide when that service must stop, not you...”

  
“Alberto....”

“This video will go public, if you try anything smart...And, remember you have a child who would have access to this content.”

“Alberto, you fucking bastard!! What kind of a creep would... would....”

“The ex-husband of Spain’s most hated bitch...”, he chuckled devilishly. “The man who approved your job. So don’t even try to piss me off, else you will be on the fucking streets, penniless.”

***

Fortunately, we don’t realise the pain from a crumbling roof. It’s only the aftermath that we feel. Shortly, after the confession, Alberto removed the cameras, but I still felt insecure. Alberto’s threat were well planned and constructed. I did not have the value to approach cyber crime for my situation. He used that to his advantage. I still cannot believe I fell for that asshole, yet again. If Paula was not around, I wouldn’t have cared if he published the video. I only kept silent for my daughter’s future. I did not want her to be bullied in school for her mother’s mistakes. Hence, I prepared myself for the consequences. At the back of my head, I did think about an escape plan, a plan that involved me asking Angel’s help or even killing Alberto. I couldn’t hastily make decisions, so I started by accepting my fate. My routine remained the same. I lied to Paula that we can move to Abuela’s house in a year, but I don’t see it happening. On days when Alberto brought random dates home, I sent Paula to my mother’s house for a sleepover and I remained in the guest room, while he enjoyed his night with his date. Eventually, these four walls have become a my refuge, my cage, my prison and Sergio had become a hallucination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the powerful duo reunite!


	4. Estoy Contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!!

Sergio:

I land in Spain, the one place I thought I would never step another foot, but here I am, walking like a brave knight ready to save my girl from her capturer. Okay, I have watched way too many romantic movies and Disney cartoons to prepare for their arrival. I keep a low profile, stay away from the cops though I am disguised as an old man. This trip is as crucial as the heist, except this was not about me. I could live with the risk of spending my life in jail, but if that happens the guilt of not helping Raquel would kill me.

I reached the apartment Marseille had setup for us. The hitman was definitely not impressed with me risking everything for a woman who seemed fine according to him. I suppose he was also pissed that my actions were dishonouring my brother's sacrifice during the heist. But, we all know that Andres would bet his life on love and that's exactly what I did. 

***

"Anything new ?", Sergio asked hoping for any sign of discomfort from Raquel.

"Nothing much. She seems to be doing fine."

Sergio sighed in disappointment. Maybe everything is fine after all and he was not ready to accept it. 

"Oh, I am not sure if this is relevant. For the couple of days, she has been taking showers at her mother's house. That's new!", Marseille clapped his hands. 

Maybe it's not fine, Sergio thought and took that as another sign. "Since when ?"

"Last week.", Marseille shrugged. "Shower is broken at home, apparently."

"How long does a man take to fix a shower in his house ?", Sergio groaned under his breathe. 

Marseille shrugged. 

"Anything else ?"

"No."

***

Raquel:

I managed to convince my mother and her care-taker that the shower at Alberto's house is broken and I did not want to ask him to fix it. They understood, or at least they seem like they did. Tatiana is my new friend. We have coffee and breakfast together. Her equation with Paula is great too. And, me ? Let's just say every time I step into Alberto's house my stomach churns. The fact that he has many compromising videos of me felt like a tight slap on my face. Where did my self control go ? Why the hell did I trust in this man, again ? More recently, Alberto started making mocking noises of me climaxing and exhaling Sergio's name. It was annoying more than hurtful. I struggled hard not to roll my eyes at him, because this act was just too childish for my mental age. 

These days, I really have to put extra effort to think about Sergio. He slipped my memory given everything else that is happening around me. I have come to terms that we will never see each other again. He was the best part of my life during tough times and it will probably be the last time I feel so special, loved and important. It’s all over now, life has changed and I need to live with what’s left. 

***

“Yo! Your girl is a bloody cop ?”, Tatiana screamed through the phone. “You have no idea how long I had to hold it in and not strangle her!!! What the fuck is wrong with you ?”

“Hello, Tatiana. I can sense you are angry.”, Sergio greeted calmly.

“Angry ?!! Sergio, I am outraged. She is the reason why Andres is dead!!”, Tatiana painfully reminded him. “I am here taking care of her mother, playing with her child...”

“She did not kill Andres.”, Sergio informed.

“Her bloody team did..”

“I can explain face-to-face..”

“I swear to god, I will kill you...”, she hung up. 

Sergio swallowed and sighed. It was time to go to Raquel’s mother’s apartment.

***

Sergio: 

I put my make-up as convincingly as I could and walk the streets with Marseille. Tatiana answered the door and yes, she was pissed. She threw a punch on my chest soon as she opened the door. She, then, grabbed me into a tight hug and began to cry. Any expression of emotions made me uncomfortable, let alone from people I barely liked to know. My relationship with any of my sister-in-laws were strange. They all thought of me as a cute little nerd and when my brother successfully screwed up, I was their verbal punching bag. 

As soon a I arrived and dealt with Tatiana’s outburst, I removed my makeup to look more familiar. Marivi was asleep, so we had the time to chat. 

***

“You look nice...”, Tatiana smiled finally. 

“You too.”

“Seriously, the island monk like suits you..”, she teased despite her swollen puffy face.

“Tatiana, I am really sorry about Andres...”, Sergio apologised with tears in his eyes. “He stayed back to buy us the extra time. He sac-rificed his... life... for .. us... me..”, Sergio choked on his tears. 

“So, what Marseille said was true ? That asshole willingly gave up his life ?”, Tatiana furrowed and questioned the men.

They nodded.

“That son-of-a-bitch had to be a hero!!!”, Tatiana gritted. 

They had tea and caught up on some happier memories of his brother. 

“Umm, Sergio ?”, Tatiana said suddenly. “You girl is definitely fucked...”

Sergio arched his eyebrows at Marseille, the hitman scoffed, “Oh please, she is fine..”

“Fuck you. That is such a man thing to observe..”

“What do you think is wrong ?”, Sergio asked stopping them from picking a fight. 

Tatiana shook her head. “I don’t know. Whatever it is, she is very good at hiding it.. don't even get me started on her fake smiles..”

Sergio listened carefully.

“She is like the walking version of denial..”

Sergio hummed.

“She is not wearing a make-up, so I can tell she is not hiding bruises...”, Tatiana shared her observation. 

Sergio assumed she was not getting abused, but there must be a very good reason why she is trapped. He began to think of possibilities, but couldn’t find a strong one. “I will speak with her..”

“I doubt she will open her mouth..”

“I will try my hardest...”, Sergio promised to himself. “When does she get here ?”

“In another hour usually. Oh, she even takes a shower here..”, the red head informed. “... which I think is very strange...”

“I know..”, Sergio took a deep breathe. It was going to be a long road ahead. He might even have to piss her off to get words from her. One of his studies after reaching Palawan was familiarising himself with signs of abuse and the first one was how the smart victims try to hide it. It saddened him to him to think Raquel is a victim of yet another abuse from the same man. He hated himself for being the reason behind her downfall.

An hour later, Marivi woke up from her nap and instantly sparkled noticing the shy man, her daughter’s boyfriend, the man who brought colour to her life. 

“Salva!!!!”, Marivi squealed and ran towards him. “Wait, your name is Ser...”

“Sergio..”, he answered. “Hola, Dona Marivi..”

“Hola, Cariño..”, she pinched his cheeks and pulled him into a hug. “It’s nice of you to come..”, she said cheerfully, ignorant of the fact that he is a criminal. 

“It’s so nice to see you again..”, Sergio greeted her. “This is a nice house...”

“It is.. Raquel found a good deal.. It’s very comfortable..”, Marivi agreed.

“How have you been ?”

Sergio expected her to have some complains, but Marivi a truly optimistic soul only said, “Great, Darling. Very Very good. Tatiana takes good care of me. My memory keeps slipping, but I feel fine. “

Sergio hummed. “That’s nice to hear..”

“Paula will be home, soon. I hope she still remembers you.”, she added. “Raquel is...”, she frowned sadly. “Well, let’s just say the last time I saw her happy and bubbly was when you were around. She back to being quiet and unheard.”

“That’s about to change now...”, Sergio promised. 

“I really hope... that girl has been through so much already. I am glad she is not a cop anymore! She works for this office now.. I don’t...”, Marivi struggled to remember. 

“A telephone company.”, Sergio answered. “Tatiana told me...”

“Aren’t you sweet, dear..”, Marivi caressed Tatiana’s cheeks. “Sergio, I am going to make that soup you liked last time... umm... which one was it ?”

“Chicken and corn...”, Sergio answered. “But, don’t bother about it... I will take care of the food....”

“Oh, don’t be a fool. I want to do it, Raquel would love to eat her Mammi’s food too..”, Marivi slapped his arms lovingly. 

They made themselves another tea and chatted more, mainly listening to Marivi talk as she was having a good day. Meanwhile, Tatiana drove to Paula’s school to pick her up. The little girl instantly recognised her Mamma’s boyfriend, Salva, with no help. 

“Salva!!”, Paula dropped her bags and ran towards him. “Your project is over!!!”

“Paula, how are you, little one ?”

Paula shrugged and giggled. She grabbed him to the room and started showing her math tests and paintings. Her mother must have spoken great things about him, as the little child needed no time to warm up. Paula was already cuddled in his arms as she spoke about school. God knows, how long has it been since some adult listened to her tales. Surely, Marivi and Tatiana did. One can’t expect anything from Alberto. Raquel must be too tired to be beyond the basics. While he traversed through his thoughts, Paula mentioned, “I am glad you are back. You will make my mother happy. She missed you..”

“I missed her too. I missed you all.”, Sergio caressed her sad cheeks. 

“Really ?”, Paula looked surprised. “Why didn’t you bring us any gifts, then ?”, she furrowed. He was supposed to buy gifts for people he loved, the little girl thought.

‘What an epic fail, Sergio!’, he scolded himself for missing a basic parenting obligation. “I am sorry, sweetheart. I did not know I was going to meet you. This trip was sudden.”

Paula wasn’t adamant about it. She shrugged it off and said, “Oh, no problem.”

While they were chatting, he heard the front door and a very tender voice.

***  
Raquel:

Everything at home seemed strange. Firstly, Marseille was in the living room speaking with Tatiana. He shot me a weirdly friendly smile when I walked through the door. I reciprocated and turned my gaze to my mother, who looked more cheerful than ever.

***  
“Mamma.. What’s going on ?”, Raquel asked her mother scanning the room for some clue. Everyone looked very pleased and positive. 

“Your sign is here..”, Marivi giggled.

“My what ?”, the tired woman frowned. 

“Go the room, darling. See for yourself.”

***

Raquel: 

My frown got deeper as everyone around me shot me wicked smiles. I walked through the short hallway and opened the door to my mother’s room. My eyes immediately landed on the one thing I needed to see all this while. It was him. He was sitting on the bed with Paula tucked by his side. They were chatting about some book, like it was a casual domestic evening. But, I stood frozen by the door, unable to breathe, move or say anything.

***  
Sergio:

I was in the middle of explaining the solar system to Paula when the door flung open. My eyes moistened when I spotted her in a nice work attire, neatly combed hair clenching on to her bag. Raquel Murillo, the love of my life, the woman who constantly stole my sleep all these days. Beneath a layer of struggle and exhaustion, she was still the impeccable woman that I knew. We both stood at a distance, stared at each other while our eyes refused to blink fearing we will lose each other, again. If it weren’t for Paula, we might have continued to stay in that position longer.

***

“Mammi!! It’s Salva!! Look he is back..”, Paula squealed breaking the tension in the room. The adults shuddered upon hearing the little one’s voice. Paula ran to her mother and wrapped herself around her torso. “Mammi..”, she called again, when Raquel did not respond.

Raquel, who was still staring at Sergio, startled when her child shook her hands to gain her attention. “I see that, mi amor...”

Paula continued to hang from her mother’s hands and began to jump. 

Sergio cleared his throat and spoke on her behalf, sensing her blocked throat, “Paula, why don’t you go play with Abuela for a while ? Your Mamma and I would like to speak..”, he suggested politely. The little girl nodded and gave them their privacy.

Raquel rubbed her eyes, “What... what... what... are you doing here ?”

“Hola..”, Sergio smiled hesitantly. “It’s lovely to see you, again. I really missed you..”. To his shock, she was not happy to see him at all. Her face suggested quite the opposite.

“Sergio, what are you doing here ?”, Raquel asked firmly.

“I came to check on you.”, Sergio stated the obvious.

“There are other people in this house...”, she pointed a security threat. But, he is not the Professor if he did not think it through. 

“Those ‘people’ are my people. I set them up to keep an eye on you.”

Raquel inhaled deeply and sighed in relief. 

“Tatiana, is my sister-in-law.”

Raquel arched her eyebrows. 

“Andres Fonollosa was my brother.”

Comprehension dawned on her, “I am really sorry for your loss..”

Sergio continued, “Marseille is a very trusted partner.”

“Partner ?”, Raquel furrowed.

“Well, he is a hitman.”, Sergio clarified. 

She remained quiet after she had her moment of clarity.

“How are you, Raquel ?”, he broke the silence. 

She smiled, as fake as he has seen. “Good. Very good, in fact.”

“Good to hear.”, he said but definitely did not mean that. 

“I live with Alberto...”, Raquel revealed. “But, you already know that, don’t you ?”

Sergio nodded apologetically. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but ..”

“I know..”, she nodded. “We are working on our marriage... it’s for Paula’s good..and mine, too..”, she lied. 

‘Feeling threatened by help’, Sergio recalled reading in those behavioural texts. He knew her well enough to detect her lies. The woman was a horrible liar, unlike him. She was clearly finding words that would drive him away. “Really ?”, he asked.

“Yeah! It’s great. It all worked out so perfectly.”

“Hmm...”, Sergio shook his head in disbelief. 

“What ?!”

“Nothing...I just..”

“Sergio, I understand we had a short fling.. It was too dreamy to be true. We need to get real..”

He was not even started yet, but she was already trying too hard to kick him out. 

“Right, a fling.. that’s what it was..that’s why you risked your career, your life to save me..”, Sergio agreed displaying the pain she caused.

“Well, I was an idiot, clearly...”, Raquel scoffed. 

God she was so good at this, Sergio was surprised. Such a pro, he exclaimed. But, he was no idiot either. He continued to trigger her, “I am sorry I made you do something you resent..”

“You din’t make me do anything.. It was my choice...”, Raquel defended.

“Yeah, like how you ‘volunteered’ to live with Alberto...”, he snapped

“Best decision I have ever made.”, Raquel smiled untruthfully. “We are doing great..”

“Yeah, you already said that..”, Sergio broke her flow challenging her to work hard on her cover story. 

“Good, then. It was nice meeting you...”, she showed him the door. 

“Really, Raquel ?”, Sergio interrogated her. “You have nothing else to say to me ?”

Raquel sighed losing her patience. “Umm.... Okay.. Let’s see, How are you ?”

‘Shifting the spotlight to you...’, he remembered another quote from the text. “I am well.”

“Good....”

“Not as ‘great’ as you, but good...”

“I am sure being a billionaire is such a big burden...”, Raquel rolled her eyes sarcastically and scoffed.

She was clearly picking a fight to piss him off, hoping that would drive him away from her miserable life. But, he was not going to back down. “It really is...And, not everyone gets a second chance with their love of their life, like you... You are a lucky woman, Raquel...”

“I really am.. thanks for understanding...”, Raquel agreed and smiled. She was the inspector-in-charge when he fell in love, she would rather not admit to her failures. 

“Is Alberto coming later today ? To pick you up ? Join you for dinner ?”, he pushed further. 

“Why do you care ?!”

Sergio shrugged. “Just trying to understand how a re-marriage works. I am not too experienced in this area...”

She got offended, just as he wanted. She, now, marched closer to him, pointed her finger at him and threatened, “Listen to me carefully, one phone call... I make one phone call and you and your little team would be counting your days in prison...”

He was not bothered about that, as long as she is ready to admit the truth to someone. “I am sure, but I also know you won’t...”

She grabbed her phone and dialled the numbers. Despite how nervous he was, he stood quietly staring at her. At the first ring, she hung up. “Fuck!”, she cursed. “Look, Sergio, do me a favour and leave ?”

“I do not want to impose, Raquel. I don’t want to be just another man who forces you into something you don’t want..”, he politely explained. That definitely hit a nerve, as lowered her finger and crossed her arms. She looked like an adorably fuming child fighting her way through a huge tantrum. “I just need to know that you are okay, you are happy with that man.. And, I will walk away for good...”

Her eyes widened at the thought of him leaving permanently. Her body began to tense up, yet she could not bring herself to speak about her situation. 

“Raquel, it’s me...”, he tried to get her attention. “I will never fail you.. You can tell me anything.. I am here for you.. for our future..”, he approached her more softly this time. 

She teared up and pleaded, “Please leave, Sergio. I do not want this..”. When he did not move, she walked towards the door to leave, instead. 

‘Remind them of their self-worth’, he recollected a tip to get victims to open up. And, he did exactly that. “Almost a year ago, I was at the bar stool of this nice Madrid cafe, the Hanoi, intentionally waiting to find ways to speak with the inspector in-charge.”, he said and thankfully, she stopped at the door. Both of them were emotionally exhausted chasing their complicated minds. Gaining assurance from her body language that she was not going to leave, he continued, “Then, this tired, but gorgeous brown eyed woman walked-in asking for a charger. I offered my phone. Her strong intuition doubted me from the beginning. I was not being very subtle, either. Because, one cannot be subtle in front of her. A day came, when we sat at the cafe, and she suddenly opened up about a traumatic past. She sounded vulnerable and scared, but still very determined. Her blind trust in this stranger transformed him into a new man. Hence, when she asked him out, he accepted ignorant of the fact that he was the mastermind of the crime she was trying to solve. He respected her instincts when she walked him to his supposed hangar with a gun held at his back. We made love on a couch in that filthy hangar, but it was the second best night of my life. The first was the night I spent in her bed, in her home. The next day, I asked her to cross oceans with me, so that we can start a life together; the life I have been dreaming since the moment I fell for her.”. As he walked through a beautiful memory lane with her, his eyes shed tears, hers was not dry either. 

Raquel’s posture seemed to loosen. She was no more clutching the door handle with her strength. She faced him, hands by her side, eyes still pointing at the floor, face flustered and cheeks drenched by her tears.

He continued, “Our perfect bubble was burst when she identified my real face. She had me hanging from the ceiling, beat me up every time I told her I love her, plugged me into a lie detector, but still won’t believe a word that came out of this liar. It was the moment when I realised that I am not just in love with her, I would actually be screwed without her by my side for the rest of my life. I have two sincerest regrets until this day. Firstly, choking her, who suffered abuse in the past, to sleep. Secondly, clamping her tender wrists to the ceiling when she identified my real location. But, I finally had the chance to explain why I am not the bad guy as they claim. Her big heart generously accepted my reasons and she promised...”

She mumbled, “Estoy contigo..”. Her knees weakened, her breathe laboured as she finally met the woman she used to be, through his story. She can’t remember the last time she had a voice, but it is evident that it was when she was around him. There was no need to feel ashamed or scared, he was here to help her get out go this. 

He continued, “Then, we kissed.”

She repeated his words, “Then, we kissed.”, with a sad smile and now, looked him in the eye. 

“Raquel..”, he walked towards her.

“Sergio...”, she wiped her tears and managed to smile shyly.

He reached his fingers to lock her shuffled hair behind her ears to reveal her beautiful face. She didn’t flinch. She only blinked, softened and leaned towards his touch. “I am here, mi amor.”, he took her in his embrace, caressed her lower back as she shifted her weight on him. “I am here..”, he promised.

She cried for a while and finally, after a long struggle, uttered, “I messed up...”

“You did not mess up, my love. You are too nice to deal with bastards that’s all..”, he did not want her to blame herself. 

“I don’t love him...”, she sniffed hiding her face in his suit.

“I know you don’t”, he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. 

“I don’t want to go to that house...”, she complained seeking his protection. 

“And, you never have to...”

She looked up at him and furrowed, “But, he will come here to find me, if I don’t go home...”

“Why don’t we sit down and talk about what’s going on ?”, he proposed. She rested her head back in his chest, hug tighter and faintly nodded. 

***

Sergio:

As we sat down by the bed, she didn’t speak right away. I am the man she knew for five days and went missing for six whole months leaving her in hell. I am an incredibly patient man, a quality that I am very proud of. I waited for her to speak without posing her with any prompts. I wanted her to flow in her own way, she deserved that space. Her body language revealed her discomfort. She locked her hair, pulled it to the front and repeated. Her fingers fiddled with her shirt as she began to explain how it all started. 

As I said, my biggest strength is my patience, the more I heard about her last few months, I began to lose it. I was raging on the inside when I revealed some of Alberto’s slut-shaming, ill-treatment and inappropriate moves on her. It was similar to the afternoon we met at Hanoi, but a little too intense as she was, now, my intimate partner and not a rival. I saw how tired she was with all the work she does at home and at the office. But, I did not feel pity, I felt anger, the intense destructive kind, that made me want to kill him with my bare hands. I still did not understand what was stopping her from leaving his house.

***

Raquel:

I always loved him for his silence, especially at times when I was hunting for words. He sat by my side and placed his warm gaze on me. I can feel read my anxiety. This was a lot easier when he was just a stranger in the cafe. But, now, things are different. He is the man I love and I like to appear respectful in front of him. However, there was no point hiding anymore. My mother and daughter have started to doubt my situation. I have no idea what Alberto has planned for me, next. It was time I get Sergio to help me get out of his trap. 

I began by explaining how I moved in with him and how I was treated. I could already feel his body tense and clench. When I was done, I looked at his face, his bloodshot eyes. I knew his next question would be why I couldn’t leave now. It’s better I am open with him, because he is the only one I trust at this point. 

***

Sergio continued to wait for her to speak. 

“I know you are wondering why I haven’t left, yet..”, Raquel muttered softly. 

He took her hands and smiled, “Whenever you are ready...”

“I...A couple of weeks back, I told him I found a job and I could leave... He asked me to pay for our stay and expenses... With the new job, I was ready to pay the amount... but..”, she began to tremble violently.

Sergio held her tightly and kissed her temple. 

“There is no better way to say it....”, she shivered. She sighed heavily, “He had a camera planted in my bathroom..”

This was the first time, Sergio spoke in this conversation, “Pardon ?”

Raquel nodded, looked him in the eye, “A camera.. in the bathroom...”

Sergio eyes widened with arched eyebrows.

“He has videos of me bathing... naked...”

He crushed his eyes.

“Also... I .. Oh god..”, she couldn’t get herself to tell him that there was yet another video.

“Raquel.. Raquel.. finish what you have to say.. I am here..”, he cupped her face and assured.

Raquel nodded. “There is a video of me mastrubating and saying your name when I come...”, she crashed in his chest. “I really missed you and I needed the relief....”

“Raquel, don’t do that.. don’t explain yourself...”, Sergio stopped her. “Is he asking for extra money as a ransom...? We can pay that and ...”

“No...”, she denied. “He wants me to stay in his house as his helper as long as he demands... Or he would publish this video...”

“Asshole!”

“I normally wouldn’t care about such threats.. But, now, I have Paula, I can’t do that to her!!”, she explained why she was catering to his threats. 

“Of course..”, Sergio nodded already calculating a plan. “That bastard!!!”, he punched the cot.

“I really couldn’t approach the police or cyber crime... I cannot walk out of that house, either...So, I cook what he wants and clean whatever he throws...”, she chuckled sadly.

Sergio grunted. 

“I am really sorry for bringing you into this mess. I must have been a bit more careful..”, Raquel said.

“No, don’t be.. That bastard must have been a very convincing saint. And, this is originally my mess, remember ? If you had your job, the judge wouldn’t have raised the custody issue.”

“That’s all in the past, Sergio.. We need to fix this. You have no idea how he looks at me, these days...”, Raquel shook her face disgusted by the memory.

“It will be.”, Sergio took her hands and promised. She cuddled closer to him for more love. “I have a plan, I won’t be around to execute it, but I will instruct my team remotely.”

“Team ?”, she asked wondering if he was going to gather the whole gang. 

“Marseille, maybe Tatiana.....”, he answered.

“What should I do ?”

“You need to go back to his house and act as normal as you can... Don’t be surprised if you see him bring a new date home, it would be a part of my plan.”, the Professor was on his feet giving her instructions. “Until then, keep my phone. It’s off the radar telephone, meaning it won’t be caught on any regular network. You can only contact Marseille.”, he handed her the phone.

She nodded. “What about you ?”

“It would be dangerous for me to stay here with you...”, he tried to explain.

“I know.... but where would you be ? When will I see you again ?”, she worried.

He smiled, kneeled in front of her, held her face. “Home, mi amor. I will be safe in our home. Marseille will bring you there, as soon as the plan succeeds.”

She pouted sadly. 

“Raquel...”

“I don’t want to separate from you, again..”, Raquel teared up. “I sound like a silly girl, I know...”

“No...”

“The last couple of months have been really rough... I need you with me.. I am barely holding myself up..”

“It’s all over now. I will make sure this works.. I promise you, it will be over soon. You and I will enjoy the rest of our lives in an island.”, he kissed her forehead. “I can be a handful, I am warning you..”, he joked and for the first time she giggled with a happy smile. 

“I love you..”, she said sweetly.

“I do and I always will!”, he nervously came closer to her face, brushed her lips and gently pressed a kiss that deepened until they could last. 

They have already been in the room longer than they had planned. Marivi, no matter what they said, was fully convinced that they made love. Paula was upset that they did not include her in the big conversation, but was happy soon as he promised her a big princess castle. Sergio assured Raquel that he will fix Alberto’s crap and they would live happily ever after. He definitely needed more time with her, to hold her, comfort her, apologise and listen to her. But, Alberto would be home anytime and she needed to cook dinner. He hated watching her and the little innocent child go to that monster’s house, he wished he had come sooner, but, for now, this is required for their long term bliss.

***

Raquel:

He was gone. Sergio was gone, vanished into the air. He came like storm, washed my sorrows and left me hanging on to the memory of a magical kiss. My only job was to be normal and that was very easy, as long as Alberto continued to be an ass. I followed my regular routine with a a neutral face. But, then one day, a Serbian woman entered our home as Alberto’s date. I made them tea, he introduced me as his domestic help, as he always did and that woman looked pissed. Before, they took their night to his room, she winked at me, giving me a sign that this was over. I stayed awake all night keeping my ears on the wall, quite literally. But, a soft knock on the door caused me to startle. Fearing if it was Alberto, I partially opened the door, but it was her. 

***  
“The Professor sent me..”, the woman whispered. “The problem”, she pointed at Alberto’s room, “has been taken care of. You need to pack and get your child, we are leaving.”

“Of course.”, Raquel nodded hastily and literally dumped their things into a bag, threw a sleepy Paula over her shoulder and was on her feet ready to escape. Meanwhile, the Serbian woman had cleared all evidences from their rooms. “uMm, my mother..?”

“She is waiting for you at the port.”

Raquel nodded without further questions. She trusted the Professor. They drove to a pier where there was a ship waiting for them. In it, Marivi anxiously waited with Tatiana and Marseille. “We leave you here with the captain. Follow his instructions. Your entire trip is arranged. You will see the Professor at the destination. “, the Serbian woman instructed. 

Raquel nodded. 

It was time for Marseille and Tatiana to leave, as their jobs were done too. Marseille shook hands and left with a smile. Tatiana took Raquel to a corner and asked, “Just tell me one thing..”

Raquel furrowed curiously.

“Did he know what he was doing in bed or did you have to teach him?”

Raquel arched her eyebrows in shock and laughed.

“Come on tell me, is he good at his ‘game’ ?”, she nudged.

“Let’s just say I have never come so intensely...”, Raquel winked. “He left me more than fulfilled, every time..”

“Sergio ????”, Tatiana gasped.

Raquel nodded and winked.

***

I cannot count the number of hops and ships we have been on, before we reached Palawan. I was finally out of that country away from that monster. Paula asked no questions about why we are leaving, in fact, she was happy that we were going to the beach. I still had problems being naked anywhere, especially the shower. I showered with my clothes on, something that I will have to figure out after we settle in our new home. The boat finally reached its last stop, the exact spot that was on the postcard. At the shore, I saw him. Dressed in white cotton pyjamas, waving at me, was my sweet, tender lover, man, Sergio. I didn’t realise I had so much energy in me, until I dropped all my bags, ran like a hungry tiger and jumped on him almost pushing him to the ground. We kissed and kissed, just like I had imagined our perfect reunion. 

***

“Ewwww”, Paula shut her eyes, after she watched the two adults on the beach kissing madly. 

“Relax, mi vida..Your mother deserves this ...”, Marivi hugged the little one and admired her daughter’s newly showered blessing.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very sudden idea that came to my head, and I am so glad to be showered with all your love!!! Thank you so much for the comments, Kudos and appreciation. It is worth more than everything I have!!

The man who spend four decades embracing solitude understood the joy of sharing a bed with not one, but sometimes, two people. Although, Paula won’t really count as a full person. For a month after the love of his life arrived in that most awaited ship, he spent almost overnight sandwiched between the mother and daughter. Marivi spent her bad days by the ocean with her care-taker who helped reminding her of her own daughter and the good days capturing the moments of her finally happy daughter. To her, Sergio would always remain the ‘shy’ man who brought a smile in her daughter’s dull face. Paula, on the other hand, did have questions about her father, to which Raquel promised she would tell her the truth as soon as she turned thirteen. Thankfully, the little girl was okay to settle with Sergio until then. Now, Sergio had six years to become a convincing father figure that she could rely on, when her heart breaks over the truth about her biological father. It was after a month, the happy couple made love for the first time. It was shy, clumsy, hesitant and tender. But, that phase did not last too long. Now, they were just two very horny forty year old who would practically do ‘it’ anytime and anywhere. 

Rejoicing the beautiful transformation of their lives with his eyes closed, he thoughts landed on the absence of the warm cuddly figure next to him. Knowing her sleep cycle, he was surprised to not wake up her snores. Quietly gathering his senses, he walked the hallway rubbing his eyes. With no-one in the kitchen or the any of the rooms, he opened the front door to them happily giggling in the beach. The sight of Raquel throwing a ball at Paula and the little one jumping to catch it while Marivi kept a score, re-defined his notion of life. 

He stood putting his weight on the wooden pillar in their porch, adoring and silently offering respects to the woman, who fought a lot of battles to get here. He imagined Raquel would have a lot of nightmares and need mental help in the beginning, after yet another traumatic encounter with her ex-husband. But, she was more than fine making him seem like the paranoid one. Yes, during her initial days in Palawan, she stuck tapes on cameras on their phones, took showers with her clothes on. In the middle of the night, she wore librarian pyjamas like Sergio covering herself till the feet and palms. He stood by her side respecting her choices and restoring her faith in him. She snuggled close to him when he saw people taking pictures on the street. He held her, kissing her forehead and assuring his presence by her side. Though making love was blissful, they did it under the covers, while she found her peace in his truthful eyes. When they were finished, she immediately put her shirt on and hid under the blanket. Of course, he understood her need to feel safe. The moment they got some privacy, he finally had the chance to implement a plan that lingered in his mind for longer. He sent Paula with Marivi and her care-taker. When they had the house to themselves, he suggested a shower, knowing she hasn’t taken her morning bath yet. She nodded at the idea and wore a bikini, yes, to their private bathroom. Sergio smiled in comprehension, but joined her naked. She hesitantly took her hands behind her back to undo the straps of her bikini. The man was naked, it was only fair if she was naked too. ‘It’s okay. Keep it on’, he stopped her. She furrowed in shock, then smiled and agreed. He filled the bath with bubbles, hoping it would be considered as a shield for her fears. And, it worked. Soon, as she settled between his legs under a sheet of glossy bubbles, she eased. He wrapped her in his arms, speaking of sweet childhood memories and joking about mishaps during the heist. She was so sunk in his deep calm voice, that she forgot that the bubbles disappeared and she was not under clear water. With her consent, his fingers explored her concealed areas. Things got so intense, that she hated the bikini getting in their way. Impatiently, she removed them and threw it on their floor. For a second, she panicked at her unprotected state, he covered her with his hands reassuring that he would never allow anyone in their world. It was just the two of them. After, several minutes of promises, she relaxed in his arms. Since, then she took naked showed with him around and eventually by herself. It was a gradual progress and she was thankful to have him around. She got rid of her librarian pyjamas and began to make fun of his clothes. Truth to be told, he hasn’t used his pyjamas in a while, as they have always been sleeping naked. Paula was instructed by her grandmother, that she must not enter her mother’s room without knocking. So, they were safe sleeping naked with their clothes often ripped and scattered on the floor. 

“Hello!!!”, he shuddered when Raquel and Paula appeared in front of his face with their hands on their hips. “What are you thinking ?”, Raquel furrowed. 

“Nothing, mi amor. I was just waking up and admiring my beach girls.”, he replied shaking out of his thoughts. 

She giggled. He melted when Paula hugged his leg and asked with her puppy eyes, “Can we go to that Waffle’s house, again ?”

He searched Raquel’s eyes for an answer. She nodded reluctantly. “I promised we will take her, if she finishes her homework and does some extra studying.”

“She did all that ?”, he asked proud of the little girl’s effort. 

“Yes, and she got an A in ALL her tests!!”, Raquel added. “AND, learnt how to fold her own clothes..”

“And, I sorted my wardrobe, all by myself!!”, Paula said proudly. 

“Oh, then, we must treat you with extra sugar!! Let’s go!!”, he agreed instantly. Paula jumped and so did Raquel and Marivi. They all got ready, dressed to leave. The decorations at the restaurant caught Sergio’s eyes. And, then remembered, it was Valentine’s day. 

“The decorations are lovely.”, Raquel exclaimed at the heart-shaped balloons. 

“Why is it decorated, Mamma ?”

“It’s Valentine’s day, mi vida..”, Marivi answered. “A day for couples..”

“I think it’s a day for people to display their love for each other.”, Raquel modified her mother’s assumption of the day. 

“True..”, Marivi nodded.

“Well..”, Sergio chuckled. “I think it’s sad that they have made a special day, I mean.. if you love the person, let them know everyday, not once in 365 days!!!”, he spoke logically. 

“366, if it’s a leap year.”, Paula added to his logic. But, neither of them noticed the frown on Raquel’s face, except Marivi. She knew that deep inside, Raquel was the hopeless romantic who loved everything about this day. Sadly, Sergio doesn’t see it that way. Paula was no different either. 

***

Putting Paula to bed was a lot harder, given all the sugar she had in the morning. While, Marivi was being very suspicious. For the rest of the day, she hunted for alone times with Sergio and kept speaking about Valentine’s day. Sergio politely engaged in the conversation, initially, but after several attempts, he understood it was her way of informing the romantically impaired man about her daughter’s wishes. He disappeared for a short while in the afternoon to get a ‘book’, but bought something more worthy. 

“I am happy Paula slept, finally.”, Raquel wiped a sweat and sighed. 

He hummed absent-mindedly. 

“Are you okay ?”, she asked with a warm smile as she put night cream on her face. 

He hummed staring into space. 

“Sergio ?”, she sat by his side of the bed to catch his attention. He clearly seemed lost in space, but she worried why. Lack of communication and suspense does not work well with the former inspector. 

He orphaned his thoughts, looked at her, took his fingers to caress her hair, her cheek and finally smiled, “Happy Valentine’s day...”

She chuckled. “I thought you didn’t believe in this day ?”

“I didn’t believe in love until I met you !”, he pointed out.

She smiled. “Happy Valentine’s day, my love.”

“I was thinking, well, cursing myself, for not knowing you would want to celebrate our first Valentine’s day together.”

“I learnt you don’t like this kinda stuff, so I don’t want to force you into it..”

“But, you like it..”, he argued. “Raquel, this is my first relationship, I don’t know what I like and dislike..”

She sighed. “I suppose.. I really didn’t want to sound very cheesy.. I mean we are forty..”

“That’s shouldn’t stop us from having such little moments to cherish..”

She agreed. They found each other after creating history.

“What do you generally do this day ?”

She thought about all her past relationships. “Well, usually go on a road trip, fancy restaurants..”, she listed. “Oh!”, she squealed. “Give each other the exact number of gifts as the number of years we have been together..”

He shrugged, unimpressed, as none of them were even close to the idea he had in mind. “I suppose, you can add this to you list.”, he grunted, swung her and placed her on the bed. 

“Sergio!!”, she shrieked in shock, but he shut her up with a kiss. As a perfect gentleman, he did check for her consent and proceeded further. Slowly all her clothes came off, followed by his. He brought both his hands to massage her breasts with varying pressure, teasing her nipples to make her go wild. It was just the beginning. He denied her the pleasure of paying any attention to her felinity, by only playing wit her boobs. Sucking her nipples hard, celebrating her moans, while she kicked and used her thighs to squeeze her clit as they were becoming unbearably demanding. “Sergio!!”

“I love you, Raquel..”

She arched her back, gasping for her breathe while he slowly dragged his fingers on her stomach, circled around her hot navel, caressed her waist, her ass and literally anywhere except the place she wanted him. “Oh dear lord, please....”, she moaned. He took one finger to her dripping softness and traced its shape.

“Harder please...”

He did the exact opposite.

“Sergio...!! I swear...”

He loved putting her on the edge. When she least expected it, he entered her with two long fingers and slowly thrusted. 

“Shit!!!”, she screamed.

“Shh..”, he reminded her of their nosy neighbours; Paula and Marivi. 

“Faster!!!”, she ordered.

But he slowed down and teased her clit with his thumb. 

She kicked and dug his arms with her nails. “Sergio!!”, she complained. He was not going to give in, While he continued penetrating faster and deeper with his fingers, he sucked her clit. When her stomach began to clench ready to climax as he was near her spot, he stopped abruptly.

“Asshole, I swear to god, I will poison you!! “, her face fumed. 

He chuckled. She slapped his shoulders. Judging by her dripping moisture, he knew she was ready for his arrival. Bringing her close to an orgasm for three times, she was already trembling. Her attempts to use her own fingers were politely denied. “I love you, Raquel.”

She moaned with brimming eyes. “Me too..”, she quivered.

He was now on top of her, ready to enter her. He was anxious, too. Not about them making love, but for what he had planned after. 

“Fuck!!”, she cried as he entered her with his full length. “You bet--t-e-r no---t te--st me ag-ain..”

“I won’t, anymore, my love.”, he answered calmly, caressed her face and continued increasing the intensity. While she was focussed on releasing her painfully orgasm, he grabbed a velvet box from under the pillow and snapped it open with one hand.

“God, keep going.”, she muttered with her eyes closed.

“Look at me, Raquel.”, he whispered as he was about to reach his own climax. “I love you so so much...”, he moaned and with one last deep thrust, he exploded all of his warmth into her. Shortly after, her walls collapsed around him and she opened her tear-filled lustful eyes. 

“I love you, Ser-..”, she said, but was stunned by her vision. “What the...”

“Raquel Murillo, will you marry me ?”, he asked while he softened inside her. 

She swallowed. Her first reaction was to reduce the tension with a joke, “This definitely tops my list..”

He laughed softly and slowly pulled out of her. With his love dripping out of her, she asked with a choking tone, “Can we speak first ?.”

He swallowed fearing rejection, but nodded, “Of course.” Noticing her mild shivers, he assumed she might be chilly and grabbed their blanket. 

“No!”, she stopped him. “Let the night witness our exposed skin.”

He obliged to her poetic request.

“I love you, all of you...There does not exist another man who I will love more than I love you...”

“I love you too, Raquel.”, he said sounding very casual.

She shook her head, looked into his eyes. “You don’t understand. I am telling you, you have the power to end me. “

“Raquel..”, he furrowed in confusion. 

“I am a normal woman, Sergio. I was raised to by happy parents. I wanted a regular life, a happy family, a boring job and lovely children.. Never in my life, I thought I would be an inspector. Falling in love with you, in the way we did, was not even in my dreams.”

He listened concealing his anxiety. 

“I never thought I would have to face so many battles, bear traumatic wounds. But, you healed it.. all of it.”

He wiped her tears, while his eyes moistened.

“For that, I am very grateful. I know I am your first love. You know very well, that you are not my first. But, you should know that I want you to be my last. I want you to be the first person I see everyday I wake up from now until my last breathe. I need you by my side when I close my eyes. I need to know you will be near me when it gets dark.”

“Cariño, I will be...”, tears escaped Sergio’s eyes as she poured her heart to him. 

“I want you to know, that if I accept this proposal, I get this sensitive, shy, brilliant man...”

“And, I get a wonderful, intelligent, gorgeous, strong woman..”, he re-assured. 

“Maybe! but you also get a fragile woman, whose strength was not by choice, but was enforced by circumstances.” 

He carefully thought through her words and replied, “I understand. I will never fail you..I will work hard to earn you trust”

“You already have...which is why I said you have the power to end me. Because, I love you so much more than any other time I have been in love, more than all of my relationships put together. You are perfect for me. You are bigger than what my heart can handle.”

He took her in his arms, held her tight, feeling her vulnerability. “Raquel, before you, do you know who was the most important person in my life ?”

She nodded. “Andres.”

“And, did I ever tell you the one thing he wanted for me ?”

She looked at him and shook her head while caressing his beard.

“Love. He wanted me to fall in love. He wanted me to live it, feel it.”, Sergio admitted. “And, when I finally did, he is not around to see it..”

She pressed her forehead on his and promised her presence, while they cried. 

“So, since the day you arrived with the rest of our family, I have been looking at the sky and promising to my brother that I will never fail the love of my life. I promise him that I am happy, I finally know what he meant about life.”

She continued to caress his cheeks. 

“Raquel.”, he lifted her face to look into her eyes. “I promise you to love you through all our ups and downs. I promise to never quit on us, so matter how hard it gets. You will be the beginning and my end.”

She spotted the truth in his eyes and asked with a loving smile. “Then, ask me again ?”

He chuckled at her cute demanding tone, cleared his throat and repeated, “Raquel Murillo, will you marry me ?”

“Sergio Marquina, Salvador Martin, El Professor or whoever you are, I am yours and you are mine from now till our eyes shut forever.”, she offered her finger to him. 

“I love you.”, he placed a gentle peck on her lips and slid the ring down her finger. 

The ring was a gorgeous white stone between two kissing doves. “This is lovely..”, she said admiring her ring. 

“We are engaged.”, he smiled with tears escaping his eyes. 

She hugged him tight, their fingers intertwined and placed his chest. “We are..”, she promised and kissed him. “Did you make the Royal Mint idea while you were in bed ? Because you seem to make life-changing decisions in bed” , she teased. 

He frowned. 

“Sergio, you asked me to cross the ocean with you after our second night together. Then, you asked my hand in marriage literally in the middle of an orgasm.. So, I can’t help but connect the dots.”

He cleared his throat, “Actually you are right. I decided to rob the Mint while I was in the hospital bed. Andres laughed at me for the suggestion, said I was a little boy and I must focus on my comic books, but ...here we are two decades later”

She kissed him deeply with her tongue until they needed to catch their breath. After a few seconds of scanning each other’s eyes, she shifted from his embrace, “Now, get me that blanket, because I am freezing..”, she pouted earning his adoration. 

Soon after they were under cozy sheets, “I love you..”. He turned their night lamp off, placed a peck on her forehead, pulled her into his arms and said, “Me too, my love. Always.”. The moonlight landed on the stone of her ring, offering its blessing while the two souls snored musically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story !! Thank you for putting up with my creative maddness!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be highly appreciated!!


End file.
